


been waiting for this all day

by oneskywalker



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Begging, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinda DDLG, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneskywalker/pseuds/oneskywalker
Summary: “Good girl.” Charlie praises you and a familiar warmth begins to spread low in your belly at his approval. “Now tell me. What do you want from daddy?”“Your cock!” You blurt out immediately and cant help the way your skin flushes. “I want to suck your cock, daddy. Please.” You straighten up and ask correctly.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	been waiting for this all day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you in part by the song Hey Daddy by Usher and horny readers like you! Thank you.

You hear the front door shut as you’re putting the finishing touches on your artfully messy bun that took 20 minutes to do, just the way daddy likes. You double check yourself in the mirror before standing up and slipping out of your [kimono](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/agnese-long-kimono-2613).

“Sweetheart,” Charlie calls out. “I’m home!” His keys jingle as he throws them into the bowl on the coffee table.

“Hey daddy,” you greet him as he steps into the bedroom. Charlie smiles eyeing you in your [lingerie](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/carmella-suspender-2687) and presses a kiss to your forehead as you pull off his jacket.

“How was your day baby?” he asks and slips out of his shoes. You can feel his eyes following your every move as you disappear into the closet to put away his jacket.

“Better now that you’re home.” You answer as you emerge from the closet, your hip cocked seductively. 

He’s on you immediately. Hands roaming up and down your sides until he grabs your ass in his big grip and squeezes. You squeal in delight and begin unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Have you been a good girl today?” Charlie asks and you nod. You’re always a good girl for daddy, even when he’s not around. He stops your ministrations and points down. You sink down onto your knees and place your hands in your lap. “Good girl.” 

You sit back and await directions as Charlie heads into the adjoining bathroom. He comes back minutes later and sits on the edge of the bed. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts scrolling with one hand while palming his cock through his pants with his other hand.

An obscene whine leaves your lips and you inch forward against your better judgement. Charlie looks up at you warningly and you stop moving, your mouth snapping shut. He continues ignoring you, tapping away at his phone while stroking himself above his slacks.

The anticipation is killing you. Why is he doing this himself when you could be doing it for him? Doesn’t he know that his perfect little cockwarmer is right here? You whine again, louder this time and get the reaction you were looking for.

Charlie sighs and sets down his phone on the bed beside him. He crooks his pointer finger and beckons you forward with his free hand and you crawl on hands and knees until you reach him. You look up at him longingly, but don’t touch. You know better.

“I thought you said you were going to be good for me?” Charlie asks and you nod. Yes, good for daddy. So good. He reaches forward and strokes the back of his hand along your cheek. You preen at the touch and lean into it sighing contentedly. There’s a delicious twinkle in his eye as he threads his fingers through your hair and pulls tight. He yanks your head back and you gasp, heart beating wildly in your chest.

_Yes yes yes yes._

“Good girls do not whine and beg.” Charlie says, voice low. He lowers his head and whispers in your ear. “Not unless they’re told to do so. Do you understand?” You try to nod and he pulls tighter, stopping your movements. “Use your words.”

“Yes sir.” You mumble and close your eyes. He’s so close you can smell his cologne and it feels like you’re drowning in it.

Charlie must be pleased because he presses a wet kiss to your temple and lets go of your hair. You slump forward and look at him through your lashes. He’s smirking down at you and sits back, leaning on his arms.

“Good girl.” Charlie praises you and a familiar warmth begins to spread low in your belly at his approval. “Now tell me. What do you want from daddy?”

“Your cock!” You blurt out immediately and cant help the way your skin flushes. “I want to suck your cock, daddy. Please.” You straighten up and ask correctly.

Charlie hums as if he’s thinking about it and nods, gesturing towards his belt. “Go ahead.” He urges and you scramble forward unbuckling his belt enthusiastically. “Slowly.” He admonishes and you slow your movements down as per his request. Once you get his belt off you work at his button and pull his zipper down with your teeth. He stands so you can pull his pants off, one leg at a time and he places a hand on your head for leverage. When he sits back down he nudges gently at your head and you bury your face in his groin.

You start licking and moaning greedily at his clothed cock and you can feel his cock twitch. Not here to dawdle, you pull his cock out from his underwear and lick a fat wet stripe from the base to the tip of the underside of his length. Charlie groans, his head is tilted back to the ceiling but he keeps his eyes down on you watching as you take the tip of his cock into your mouth. 

You swirl your tongue around the head, lapping up the precum leaking out of his slit. You dip your hand into your lace panties and start pumping your fingers inside of your cunt, coating them with your slick. When you pull your hand out of your cunt and wrap it around the base of Charlie’s cock he groans again, louder this time. You start pumping your hands up and down his length, using your slick as lube and bob your head up and down his cock, your lips meeting your hands. 

The room is quiet except for your loud slurping noises and Charlie’s muffled groans. He’s close, you can feel it and he pushes you off. You look at him, eyes watery from throating his cock and lick your lips expectantly. Charlie does not disappoint. He pulls you up into his lap and crushes his lips against yours in a searing kiss. You grab at his shoulders as he licks into your mouth, loving the way he tastes on your tongue. He bites at your bottom lip before pulling away and flipping you over onto your back on the bed. 

His cock is still hanging out of his underwear when he settles above you. One of his arms is by your head holding himself up and the other is reaching down to shove your panties aside as he plunges his middle and fingers deep inside your cunt. You watch as he pumps them in and out of you, loving the way his wedding band glistens, wet with your slick. He adds his index finger and his eyebrows raise at how easily his fingers fit inside your cunt.

“Have you been touching yourself, sweetheart?” Charlie lowers himself and whispers in your ear. His cock is now sitting heavy on your belly and between that and his fingers stretching you, you can hardly string together a coherent sentence.

“Y-yes daddy.” You manage to stutter and tremble at the pleasure building within you. You had spent a good part of your day stretching yourself in anticipation for daddy’s return. You know you should’ve waited, but you just wanted to be ready for him when he got home.

“You know I’m going to have to punish you for that, right?” Charlie asks and begins rutting his cock against the lace of your garter. You nod, your body shivering, ready to receive whatever it is he deems an acceptable punishment “Only bad girls touch themselves without permission,” he says hotly against your ear and you groan.

_Yes yes yes yes._

You’ve been so bad and now you must pay. You half expect him to flip you over and spank you right there. You hope he does, actually.

“You’ll receive your punishment eventually.” Charlie tells you, practically reading your mind. “But right now, you’re going to ride daddy's cock like a good little girl.” He lays down on the bed beside you and you crawl on top of him. Your panties are still pushed to the side as you sit on his lap, rubbing his cock between your folds. You make quick work of his shirt, unbuttoning it the rest of the way as you slide your palms against his chest.

He picks you up and lowers you on his cock. You hold steady, one hand on his chest and the other on the base of his cock as you sink down to the hilt. Once you are fully seated you begin moving, slowly. Up and down, your hands on his chest as leverage. The slow drag drives you crazy, but you know that's how daddy likes it. He starts meeting your slow languid thrusts and you start to move faster. 

Charlie slips his fingers through the straps of your bra and yanks them down off your shoulders. Your tits, free from their confinement, begin to bounce in time with your matching thrusts. Charlie slithers his hands up from your waist to your breasts and engulfs them in his big heads. He rolls your nipples deftly between his fingers as they start to pebble from being exposed to the cool air.

It feels so good. So so good. And you let out a breathy, “Daddy please-” which ignites a low growl from Charlie as he grabs your waist and flips you back over. Once you land on your back he lifts your hips with one hand and grabs a pillow with the other. He stuffs the pillow under your waist and shoves his cock back into your cunt. He bottoms out and you keen with pleasure when he hits that spot deep within you that makes you see stars. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” You wail loud in Charlie’s ear and this only spurs him on faster. You slide your arms under his shirt billowing open behind him and dig your nails into his back as your legs wrap around his thighs in a salacious attempt to pull him in even more.

“You like that?” Charlie huffs, spearing into your throbbing cunt. “You like the way daddy fucks you?” You nod and let out another warbled cry of pleasure. “Can you touch yourself for daddy?” He asks, but it's not a question.

You drop one hand onto your clit and start rubbing erratically. Your other hand has moved up to his shoulder, and is sliding around his neck pulling him down closer. It feels like every nerve ending in your body is alight as your toes begin to curl and your orgasm builds. 

“Daddy can I cum?” You ask, breaths coming out in short huffs. “Please…” You beg, unsure if you could hold off if he asked you too.

“Yeah,” he nods, his hair tickling your ear as he does. “You’ve been such a good girl. Come for daddy.”

With his approval your orgasm crests and he continues hurriedly thrusting into you as your body convulses around him. Your body quivers underneath him with the release of your built up pleasure and you feel like a teapot, releasing pressure and whining loud, the sound reverberating around the bedroom. 

Charlie cums with a final thrust and captures your lips in a searing kiss. As he fills you up with his cum you melt into him. Your body is still trembling as you wrap both of your arms around him and pull your legs even tighter digging your heels into his thighs. He slumps forward, the full weight of him hits you all at once and it's smothering you in the best way possible. 

He draws back and rolls you over once more without pulling out and settles you on top of him. You lay your head on his chest as he tucks you underneath your chin and begins rubbing his hands up and down your spent body.

“Good girl.” Charlie croons. “Such a good girl for daddy.” You’re practically purring, your body buzzing from his constant touch and his praise and his softening cock still seated inside you. 

“Thank you, daddy.” You murmur into his chest and cuddle in closer. 

Charlie leans down and presses a soft kiss into your hair.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night at 10 pm while on FaceTime with my best friend because its always horny hours over here. I'm already concocting a part two (hehe) so I hope you all enjoyed this one! I don't have a beta so if you see any mistakes pls dm me on twitter @[driverskywalker](https://twitter.com/driverskywalker). I love you all sooooo much for even opening this and all kudos/comments are welcome below.


End file.
